


小羊帽和大灰狗

by 79P



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 童话au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/79P/pseuds/79P
Summary: 非常弱智的一个童话AU，分章节是因为笨蛋作者发现今天写不完了救命，后面会进行小细节上的修改和更新。希望Brett生日的这天大家吃好喝好！！！！！3/6:第一章修改完毕，调整了一下章节分布顺便好像可能会有误会（草）没标注的都是EB，请按需食用～
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 相遇了！

也没有很久的以前，有个面包山，山里有个面包村，面包村两边被面包森林隔开，至于为什么都是面包，起名废是这样的了，请大家谅解一下这个造物主。  
这片森林很茂密，郁郁葱葱的枝叶总把大部分的阳光盖掉，因此大多数时间村民们外出，大约都不会选择穿过这块阴暗的林地——说是这么说，森林里却有好几条被人走出来的细细小路。到底是谁走的呢，莫过于走两步就往后退的失职巡逻队、被逼着每周检查一次的护林员、胆子理智双双下线的醉鬼、挑战踩线但下场总是迟到的鸽王，以及，除前述以外，还有别的事导致必须要进去林子的人。  
那么今天，正巧就有这么一位，不得不穿过森林的朋友，站在了森林的入口小路和村庄的岔道口，身上穿着的雪白的羔羊绒斗篷虽挡住了他大半个身子，却映衬得他小巧的膝盖和笔直的胫骨分外惹眼；尖尖帽顶像青椒的尾巴一样微微朝下，是他正向上望着头顶上的新建好的路标和简易地图。  
“穿过森林路程需2.2km，绕外周走要440km……”虽然他的脸上看不出任何悲喜，但是他的心里却在大骂，弱智吗440，我当场拉一个A送你吧。  
“就离谱。”他踩着小木鞋，面无表情地走进了森林，手上提着的篮子装着不知道哪个船员给他的香槟，盖布之下似乎还有各种奇奇怪怪的道具。

这个森林有狼出没！村里的大人小孩都这么说着。此外还有吸血鬼僵尸巫婆食人族恐龙等等，任君选择，爱信哪个信哪个，反正这些鬼怪都会在父母信手拈来的恐吓中，出没于伸手不见五指的夜里危害不存在的人。  
但是没办法，今天天黑之前必须把酒送给船长，据说船长要香槟开大Party，以祝贺大家又攀过一座高山。他摇摇头，感叹这群人虽在海上开船，却总会约好一起光速爬山，体力可真好，可是大好时光满满精力为什么不用来练习？  
在叶片密密麻麻的遮蔽下，白昼变得灰暗柔和，视野内景象影影绰绰，仿佛置身在傍晚的湖中，他倒是不紧不慢地沿着小路前行，只有脚下沙沙踏过树叶的声音在一路伴随。  
而正巧同时，这森林里还有一个巨大的灰色身影在徘徊，还伴随着呼啸一般的鸣叫……没错，确实是恐怖传说中的狼，但是村里人看到这一景象可能只会抱怨大失所望：这只狼的耳朵耷拉在圆圆的脑壳上，毛绒绒的大尾巴紧紧贴着屁股；嗷呜———呜———的叫声听起来分外渗人，其实他正哭得上气不接下气，脸上手背上全是水渍。  
他的伙伴用蟑螂追着吓他，慌不择路、他闯入了这座阴森森的森林里，平时就有听说里面有很多很可怕的未知生物，所以他从来就不会靠近这个地方半步。而现在更是奶油蛋糕撒糖粉，哦不，雪上加霜——他迷路了！  
可怜的狼，一边大声地发出无意义的音节给自己壮胆一边试图寻找出口，但是一想到他的伙伴们也没那么大胆子敢闯进来找他回去，所以他就干脆原地哭了起来，身旁跟他差不多高的树，叶子被这声响震得一颤一颤。  
他又接着嗷了几声，依旧没人搭理，自己感觉好像有点哭饱了，也就靠着树坐了下来。虽然狼族都很高大，但他卷卷的浅黑色头发，以及泪水浸湿下稚气未脱的五官能让人看出来他其实是一头小狼，身上还穿着米色衬衫、大地色格纹马甲和中筒裤，看，还有擦色的雕花皮鞋——嗯，这正是一套规整的制服，或许是哪个学校的学生吧。  
他们的听觉确实不错，但瞧瞧现在这个把头埋在臂弯里的落魄样子，他明显是连观察远处的心理准备都没有。这头狼一心想着找不到路的话至少要找个可以躲起来的地方，可惜灌木丛都太矮了，即使蹲着他也像颗突兀的大石头一样……想着想着他又想哭了，大大的双手失落地往脸上贴去，但可怕的是就在这时，他极力紧贴着头的、敏锐的大耳朵硬是听到了一丝动静，有什么正在靠近他！  
他并不想知道！但是耳朵里的声响告诉他发声源越来越近了……为什么他要听到，他现在并不想听到，他好害怕！  
万一……万一是个比他还高的大蟑螂怪怎么办！！！  
“…呜…哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”无意识从他口中发出的悲鸣声越来越大，他不顾一切闭上眼狂奔，但却非常不幸地、马上被粗壮的树根绊倒在原地了。  
要命了。祸不单行，忍着疼痛他慌忙爬起身，却发现身侧这片草丛外，正杵着一个白色的、白色的东西！  
“啊！！——————”  
噢Jesus，Jesus在这个世界观下存不存在暂且不论，发出最后一声高亢的嚎叫后，他晕过去了。

斗篷的他，我们暂且喊他小羊帽，觉得现在这个情景真是麻烦透了——是的，他遇到了狼，但是这头狼招呼不打就失去意识倒在了一边。  
如果放任他在这，狼醒来的话可能又会像刚才那样发出噪音，扰民不说，被村民发现了的话可想而知麻烦事会接踵而至。他叹了一口气，翻过灌木丛跳到了狼的身边，随之从篮子里拿出一条结实的粗麻绳。只见他把绳子绕过了狼的双臂和背部，最后在后颈附近打一个留着尾巴的绳结。  
“虽然有点对不起你，但以我的体格实在是没办法把你扛起来，所以只能这样子了。”  
反正狼看起来皮挺厚的，这句话最终没说出口，他双手扯着绳结的尾巴，每走一步停一下地，拖着地上昏过去的狼继续地往前。沉重的身体摩擦着铺满落叶的坚实土地，只听声音的话只能令人在脑海中浮现，拖动着重刑具的变态狂魔昏暗林子中穿行的模样。

因为地上的这个巨大负担，他的脚步比独自穿行的时候慢了许多。稍作休息停下来看了看四周，辨认出了大概的位置，小羊帽盘算着要多久才能到达森林中央。  
而这时，狼醒了过来，他眨了眨迷糊的眼睛，  
嗯…？我是在哪，为什么眼前的树枝正在一阵又一阵地往下走，好奇怪啊。抬起手来，映入眼帘的是袖子上五颜六色的树叶，这才明白原来自己躺在了地上。他挠挠头，手掌按着地面，咻地一下站了起来。  
“啊……”  
“啊！？…诶……？”他被这个声音吓了一小跳，随之马上感觉到有什么砸到了腿，闷闷的一声轻响，一团毛绒绒暖呼呼的雪倒在了他的右腿边。  
状况来得十分突然，他弯着脖子，呆呆地望了地上的白色小人好几秒，反应过来后，不顾自己身上的树叶和头顶的杂草，他把身边这个抱着篮子的小羊帽扶了起来，还热心地帮他拍掉斗篷上的脏东西。这会儿视线转动，他终于注意到对方手里攒着的麻绳，正连在自己身上……他被五花大绑了！  
“哇！…你、你是谁，为什么要抓我！”  
我的肉一点都不好吃！他哇地一声往地上一坐，闭着眼大喊，委屈是挺委屈的，但是听起来真的像冬天把门窗敲得阵阵响的北风一样可怕。  
“你给我冷静一点，别喊了！”  
“呜呜……”  
哎呀，小羊帽没想到这头狼居然听他的话乖乖收起了声，虽然还在嘤嘤呜呜的，但是至少没在嚎了。于是他放下篮子，也像狼刚才对他一样，帮他清理他身上的各种草叶。  
“这是真的耳朵吗？”他轻轻捏起铺满绒毛的耳朵尖尖，帮他理走粘在上面的小小的野草刺球。  
“是真的呀……你可以告诉我你是谁吗，为什么要绑我……？”  
“你晕倒了，但是我没有足够的力气把你扶起来，所以只能这样把你拖走了。”看着对方抖动的耳朵，不知道为什么他心里痒痒的，想摸一摸狼的头。  
“我叫Brett，住在面包村。”  
狼有点开心，看来Brett不是坏人，于是他小心翼翼地问下去：“你为什么会出现在这里，你也是迷路了吗？”  
“不是。我要途经这里，去村子另一边。”Brett给狼解开了绳结。狼听到这话后眼睛马上就变得亮亮的，好有意思哦。  
“你能带我出去吗！”  
眼前的灰色巨人舒展了身子，随后低低地弯下腰，正式地向他自我介绍。  
“你可以叫我Eddy！我住在…我也不知道人类的语言里我的村子叫什么。”他小小声地喊了几个音节，然后说我住这里，离森林不远。  
这是他第一次遇见人类，还好对方是个不错的家伙，对方还答应带他出去，今天实在是太幸运了！

原来正确的路是这么这么的窄，无法令他们两人并排行走，Eddy只好跟在Brett后面。但是一想到自己后面没人了，他又觉得有点害怕，所以脚步连得特别紧。  
“你踩到我了。”  
“抱歉…”他的耳朵又塌下来了，这次连狼尾巴都无力地低垂着为自己的失礼致歉。  
Brett这次没忍住，踮脚拍了拍他的头：“没关系。前面的树枝会越来越矮，小心不要被挂着了。”  
Eddy听话地点了点头，Brett还看到他背后灰扑扑的尾巴小小地晃了晃。动物的心思真好懂，他内心感叹，兴趣满满的眼睛没法离开这个讨人喜欢的大尾巴，每跨一步他都要往回看一眼，于是他干脆就倒着走了。  
没错，是挺讨人喜欢的，喜欢得以至于刚提醒别人的他没走开几米的路程，就被一旁的枝丫给撩住了身上的斗篷，而这时他的脑子里全是尾巴毛毛，完全没发现自己斗篷底下的肌肤已暴露了大半。  
如此距离Eddy应该会看得到吧？那肯定的，白到发光的大腿刚露出来的时候，他的视线就停在了那儿没再离开过，老实坦白着他的心情的尾巴，这时就像个不停左右摇摆的节拍器指针。嗨呀，好好走路的人怎么一个都没有！  
为什么，都快到大腿根了，还是看不到裤子的边缘，他到底穿了还是没穿，天呐，还是说穿了紧身裤子？站在一个刚刚认识的人的立场，可以跟他讲吗，你的斗篷下面都被看光光了哦！这样子，合适吗？不过也没有看光，其实，严格来说，还没看到腿根以上的部分……  
“你的……你的腿…”  
听到狼的呼声，小羊帽终于停下了脚步，他的视线从狼的尾巴终于转到了狼的脸上。  
“我的腿？”  
靠，自己的大斗篷就差点被这棵垃圾树给抢走了。他飞快地伸手用力把斗篷扯了回来，甚至还掰断了数根嫩枝。  
“我的腿怎么了吗？”  
他低头抖了抖斗篷，然后举高了衣角，抬起头来向着狼露出了自己的腿。更实惠的是，本套餐还赠送被完全遮挡住的服帖的薄薄衣衫，以及不见阳光的雪白肌肤。  
……是斜线，系带，蝴蝶结，浅白色，粉色，深白色，豆腐一样，不对，狼不能吃素，像白肉鱼一样，鱼腩……倒下去之前，他的脑子里想的大概就是这些有的没的。  
狼的鼻血还撒了一地，看起来就像是命案现场，被其他人看到的话，恐怕会发酵下去把Brett传成什么几百年一遇的冷酷屠狼英雄，严重起来甚至有可能会引发种族纷争。  
“……”小羊帽Brett不得不再一次给这头狼五花大绑，待他鼻血止住，又拖着他走向位于森林中央的红砖房子去了。

红砖房子，红砖房子，说是没人进这座森林吧，但是每次他过来，都能看到木屋四周的篱笆墙前疯长的野草丛里的那些未成年不能看的东西。有时间的话他会亲自清理掉一些；平时也有喊人来帮忙，不过由于他从来不检查清理后的状况，所以大概率那些人都没在好好干活，以至于以至于，这些草丛看上去就像是会结出硅胶玩具的奇异植物丛，配色颇为猎奇。  
这可是他童年时期居住过的老屋子，真搞不明白为什么总有些奇怪的人爱在这附近放这种东西，是在搞什么奇怪的仪式吗？不解又有点生气，过几天得在这立个牌子，大字写上严禁投放垃圾否则天打雷劈。  
穿过小庭院跨过几个木台阶，Brett拿出带着体温的黄铜钥匙，打开了红棕色的木门。狼被他丢在院子里，毕竟他实在是无法拖他上来。  
挠挠头，对不起船长，Brett现在只有这个办法。他用手握住了瓶口把酒瓶从篮子里抽了出来，瓶底斜斜底朝上，正对着Eddy的头，看上去仿佛小羊帽要拿瓶子砸醒这头可怜的狼。  
然而只见他开始吃力地甩着大酒瓶子，没过一会儿，瓶中气泡开始聚集，Pong的一声，木塞被顶开了，哗啦啦啦啦，香香的黄澄澄的液体撒了狼一身。衣服怕是废了，幸好酒还留着点，他扶起Eddy的头，顺手又扒拉了一下他的毛毛狼耳朵。  
“喝了这个你就能醒来了吧，快起来吧……”  
但是喂一个躺尸的狼喝酒哪有这么容易，剩下的半瓶里七成又撒了满地，剩下大约是喝进去了一成。  
“……太浪费了。”于是，他把余下的两成全倒进自己胃里去了。  
入口香醇，但是意外的辣喉咙，反差的口感还有点莫名地使人上瘾——抱歉各位，Brett先替你们品尝了。他舔完瓶口淌着的最后一滴，双手合十举在鼻子前，然后马上就把瓶子扔一边去了。  
“快起来吧…！”  
“快起来！”  
“快…”  
Brett跨坐在Eddy的腰上，一边嘀嘀咕咕一边揪着他湿掉的衣领摇晃，晃几下停下来打个酒嗝。眉骨眼睛都有点热热的……这是上头了，不过他仍然觉得自己是清醒的，因为他记得要去给船长送酒。  
“再不起来来不及了…！！”他泄了气一般，也像狼一样大喊起来，周围的树过于茂密，连回音也没给他唱够一秒。  
“……如果你这都不起来，你就要当我的狗狗。”  
他突然弯下了腰，抓了抓Eddy软软的卷发。稍稍屏住了呼吸，他的脸靠近了Eddy——啾的一声，给狼的唇印下了小鸟一般的亲吻。  
“3、2——”  
可惜，Eddy的喉咙里传来呜呜的响声，他的睫毛开始抖动，他要醒来啦！  
“现在不要醒……快晕过去！”Brett的手说着就要捂住Eddy的眼睛，却被他的大手给拿掉了。  
“怎么了……”狼迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，发现Brett的脸离他好近，而且好像在生气。  
“不好意思我又晕倒了……”Eddy猜小羊帽可能是气自己太没用了，但是他也忘记自己为什么晕了，隐隐约约好像跟鱼有关。  
上衣不知道为什么全湿了，脸上也有点粘粘的，骑在他身上的Brett斗篷也被沾湿了大半。是这样的吗，他们现在都变成鱼了，虽然他认为这个发展有点离谱。  
Brett鱼的脸红彤彤的，不知道是哭的还是气的，Eddy把他抱坐在自己手臂上，然后站了起来。  
“算了，我原谅你。”Brett又开始摸他的耳朵了，还像吐泡泡一样打了个嗝，“把你脏兮兮的衣服脱掉，进我家里去，Eddy。”  
原来如此，这里居然是Brett的家，一栋高高的、屋顶圆圆的、整个直筒筒的红砖房子。打量着屋子的外观，他把湿透的上衣脱掉丢在一边，然后再次抱起Brett，往台阶走去。  
“偶尔我会待在这里……”  
进屋后，他示意Eddy把自己放下，伸手点亮了屋里的照明，然后又飘飘忽忽地走向窗边，解开固定窗帘的绳索：呼啦啦地深棕色花纹布给他们当起了夜幕，高高的天花板上吊下来的昏暗的琥珀色灯泡，像小星星一样在他们头顶处发出光芒。  
脚步轻盈的他，转回自己身前，反手锁上了木门。  
“可以做我的狗狗吗？”


	2. 吃掉了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着就忘记设定了……车车没有兽耳兽尾要素（失落

这是我的愿望…  
“可以吗？”  
疑问的语气之下，他的脸流露着寂寞，而双手却伸直，指尖抵住Eddy结实的胸膛，同时脚尖一步一步前进——如同双人舞一般，他把Eddy引到了客厅中央柔软的毛毯子上去。  
面对Eddy反馈给他的、疑惑的神情，他并没有想要解释的念头，只把掌心贴住了眼前这只狼跳动的左胸，轻轻发力，狼就乖乖地躺下去了。  
他笑：“你还说你不是我的狗狗吗？”  
明明只要一个动作，我想做什么你就都知道了。  
等Brett把斗篷扔去一边后，里面的穿着终于能被Eddy一览无遗了——是一件白色的连体束胸。薄薄的微透材质在弧形外缘的支撑下顺从地贴合着他的平滑的胸部线条，腰前粉金色的坠子着流苏的细绳穿过气孔，收紧了多余的布料。  
“扣子……在这里。”双腿跪在Eddy腰部两侧的他，右手沿着自己扁平的小腹往下，抚过三角区域的形状，指向会阴。  
他看到眼前的Eddy喉结上下滚动，这会儿从手掌皮肤底下传来的律动来看，他的狼心脏怕是就快爆炸了。  
“但是我不是、狗……咳、”Eddy磕磕碰碰结结巴巴，自己还呛了下自己。  
“只有我们两个的时候，你就是狗。”  
说你是你就是。Brett笑了笑，然后直直地盯着他看，仿佛他口中说着的是什么一本正经的大道理。  
他又轻轻拍了下Eddy的头，食指点着他的鼻尖：“听话，拿着这个，帮我把后面弄湿了。”

我们的狼Eddy，由于短时间内脑袋直击地面两次、出血一次和意外的酒精攻击，现在脑子糊得跟奶油炖菜差不多。他愣愣地看着白白净净的小羊帽从一旁的木沙发底下拖出一个旧旧的箱子，急切地翻找起来。  
他背向自己，从箱子里扔出来了好多五颜六色的柱状物，还有瓶瓶罐罐，还有…薄薄的…书？DVD盒子……？  
浓茶色光线下Eddy看不清反光的塑料膜下面到底是什么，但是似乎隐约辨出了“禁忌”两个方框字儿……似乎有点不妙。  
因为传说中的大灰狼，醉酒之后最后都被人剪开肚子填上石头然后往河里淹死了，天呐，难道他现在就要死了吗，但是，穿成这样的小羊帽真的好好看哦，看得他心跳一蹦一蹦的，就算他是坏人，Eddy也不想逃走了……  
他顺着本能，伸手向前轻轻地去扯开眼前的他后背上细绳缠绕的蝴蝶结，可才刚拆到一半，Brett就转过身来了。  
“听话。”  
啊，他转过身来了。  
“拿着这个，帮我把后面弄湿。”  
然后自己手上多了一个大大的软管。  
“……？”Eddy懵懵呼呼，他看了看自己的手，又抬起头看了看Brett，慢慢地轻声问他，“我要做什么……？”  
Brett听罢马上闭上了眼，敲了敲自己的额头。有点头疼，这是什么情况，小薄本和小影片不都是这样发展的吗，为什么这只奇怪的狼会发出这种疑问？  
“……你是男人吗？或者换个说法，你是公的吗？”  
“是…是的。”回答完之后他又向Brett投射来委屈又疑问的目光。  
“你知道交配吗？”  
Eddy听这个词，红色一下子就炸了满脸。他慌慌张张低下头，试图掩盖自己的窘迫，结果Brett凑了过来，以比他更低的姿态抬头望着他。  
知道自己躲不掉了，他支支吾吾，道了句知道。他没想到小羊帽居然想跟他……交配。做他的狗狗就是这个意思吗？他突然觉得如果自己真的是鱼就好了，不用说话也不会脸红，看起来也就不会像现在这样丢人了。  
伙伴们老说他不像狼，也没有男子气概，一定不会被人喜欢的，所以Brett想跟他交配，是喜欢他的意思吗？  
“那就行了，我们来交配。”  
“可是…我们才认识不到几分钟……”  
Dude，不是几分钟好吗，我已经拖着你累计走了一个多小时了。  
“要说也是不到120分钟。来不来不来走了。”这一来一回，Brett的酒都快醒得七七八八了，本还想借着酒胆硬冲一发，处男就是麻烦，妈的！瞧瞧，羊急起来也会把自己也骂进去呢。  
眼看Brett正要起身，Eddy就着急想拦住他，碰到的却是衣服。他一不小心扯掉了一边的肩带，估计身后的绳子也松掉了大半，现在束胸早已失去作用，松垮垮搭在Brett身上。  
他又对着眼前白净的身子看得出神了，没想起来抽回还扯着细细肩带的手。  
“狗狗。”Brett捏捏他的脸颊，随之听到了Eddy喉咙里传来撒娇般的咕噜声。  
“我不会……交配…”于是他鼓起勇气向Brett坦白，他知道作为雄性却这幅模样可太丢人了，但是——  
“我会努力的…”  
“我也不会。”  
Eddy小小声的决心完全被Brett坦坦荡荡地盖过去了。

Brett解开了Eddy的裤子，表现不错，下半生还是有乖乖起了反应。他喜悦又紧张，抚上这个像它主人一般害羞又巨大的阴茎，他看着它在自己手上、在细致又陌生的触感愈发膨胀，茎周血管隆起，化身为可怕又可爱的小怪物。  
凡事都有第一次，所以Brett认为没什么可担心的。他伸出舌尖，小猫喝水般温柔地舔舐包皮退却后暴露出来的敏感的粉色头部，这时他还看到狗狗的腿抖动了一下，打在他腿根的热烈呼吸节奏乱了起来。  
他舔舔双唇，然后呼地吸了一口气，以安定自己左侧狂跳的心脏，收起牙齿，用自己的口腔尝试接纳狼凶猛的性器——快比上自己小臂的阴茎，可以说瞬间就挤满了整个腔内，就连小巧的舌头，都失去了活动的余裕。  
这种感觉第一次体会到，模拟性爱一般，柔软的黏膜被性器前端胡乱地搅动着，很难受但又很奇妙，麻痹感从后脑勺直通身体各处的神经末端，包括他正揉搓着狼的阴囊的指尖。  
有点儿使不上劲……而此时后穴传来的一阵阵锋利的快感，出其不意地撩到了他，绵长的尖叫声从喉咙挤出，口中的性器随之滑了出来，黏糊糊的爱液混合着唾液被蹭在了他的腮边，狼狈又色情。  
他调转过身子，迷蒙的双眼像兔子一般通红。  
“好了。”他攀住Eddy的上臂，头轻轻摆掉为他擦脸的手，“可以了，狗狗。”  
空出来的手扶着粗大的狼茎，腰部下沉，让自己的后穴接受来自他的欲望的亲吻。至近距离两人的呼吸，拂动着睫毛，他看到像锅里加热黄油般融化着的Eddy、他的狗狗，眼里面也有同样融化着的自己。  
“离我再近一点……对。”Brett摸摸乖乖靠近的Eddy，微张的嘴巴靠近着他的唇，闭眼片刻，正如Brett期待的一样，上下都被他的Eddy给入侵着，然后填满了。

但狼茎实在是过于巨大，从未被当作性器使用的后庭感受到了前所未有的负担，压迫与绞缠，令两人额头和鼻尖都冒出了细密的汗珠。  
Eddy吻上Brett皱成山谷的眉间，Brett便张开他圆圆的下垂的眸子，将眼前这张顶着斜斜八字眉的愧疚小狗脸看了个够。  
Brett轻笑，他似乎就更委屈了，于是又惹得Brett眼角嘴角弯得愈发像初月一样，同样弯弯的流畅的手臂环上他结实的肩膀，温热的手心一下一下轻拍着他汗湿的背。  
这条路只有无数个Yes，从他右眼下的第一颗痣开始，往下，再往下，Eddy湿热的唇瓣印过一个又一个浓淡不一的、路标般的痣；衔住他荷尖似的胸前、倾听他的呢喃与喘息，而指尖选择捷径，给他挺立的前端温柔爱抚。  
“我做得对吗…？”他的狗狗揽住他的腰背，将他整个收入自己怀中；他的鼻梁贴着他的脖子，下巴抵住他的锁骨，话语的震动传到他的心脏里去了，像羽毛一样的触感和来自下身的直接又剧烈的刺激矛盾地洗刷着他的神经，他咬住下唇想要止住即将满溢而出的叫声，此刻无暇回应。  
“对吗…？”Eddy又再问了一遍，亲吻他的嘴唇和下巴。他也只是凭着感觉去抚摸Brett，内心并没有太足的底气，眼睛一直在观察Brett的表情，他似乎并不抗拒，但是被Eddy触碰时，他却总是微微皱眉头双目紧闭……  
但是好在，后庭变得更加地放松了，他见Brett没有回应，自己也有点忍不住了，便试试动了动腰部。  
“唔啊、嗯……”耳朵边传来的混杂着喘息的呻吟，令他下身热源爆发直冲脑壳，性器又涨大了些许。  
为了不伤着Brett，Eddy保持着浅浅的抽动，容纳着他的后穴逐渐适应，亦开始回应他以软热的吸附。虽然Brett的轻声呻吟从律动开始就再没停下来过，Eddy还是想从他口中知道他到底舒不舒服，但是Brett却一直死死地抱着Eddy的头，令Eddy无法看到他的脸。与后穴不同，Brett上身似乎很紧绷，指甲给Eddy的脖子和肩膀都挠下了划痕，脚趾亦紧紧地蜷着。  
Eddy有点担心了，他呼唤了几次Brett的名字，却都没有得到对方好好的回应，他只好竖起犬齿，轻咬Brett粉红的耳廓，下身稍加力气顶弄了几下，结果伴随耳旁的一阵惊呼，在他掌中的、Brett屹立的性器瞬间射出了白色的黏稠，星星点点落他们相互贴近的身躯上。  
“呜啊啊……”Brett延绵的尾音在射精结束后还在勾起着Eddy的冲动，他甩甩头，挽住Brett高潮后无力的身子。  
“Brett…”他捏住Brett的下巴，大大的拇指摩挲湿润的樱桃色鲜红下唇，浮起浅红的鼻尖和脸颊令他想起秋日熟透的苹果；泪水充盈的失焦的黑色眼瞳，或许是沾上露水的葡萄果实，或者干脆就什么都不是，那就只是属于他的，只映照着自己的、他喜欢的人的眼睛。  
他伸出舌尖，品尝从低垂眼睑处滚落的新鲜泪水，啾啾地亲吻着弯曲的眼角。Brett任他亲吻，手落在他的后脑勺，挠痒痒似的摸着他的后颈发际。

“我很舒服……”他说，红润的脸色较之平时带了一丝羞怯。Eddy的还挺硬着的阴茎只进去了一半不到，他知道目前Brett的下面还无法完全容纳自己，所以说什么也不肯继续做了。  
“伤到你的话，我会难过的……”他蹭蹭Brett抚摸他脸颊的掌心，狗狗的鼻息热热的。  
但是对于做得好的狗狗，不能没有奖励，对了，故事的最后，是谁把谁吃了来着？  
“狗狗虽然很乖，但是最后被可怕的小羊帽吃掉了。”  
他要改写传说中的结局咯——Brett甩掉身上松松垮垮的束胸，他再一次趴在了狼的双腿之间，张开嘴舔弄这个让他舒服的小怪兽。  
吞咽还是特别的困难，他用上了嘴巴和手，一起集中刺激脆弱的地方，最终口腔里的顶弄亦令他颌骨麻痹，连带引发着后穴中被唤醒的迷乱的体感。  
舔舐淫靡水声刺激着Eddy灵敏的听觉，Brett一边吃着他的东西，还一边抬起通红的眼睛望着他，极短的导火索让火花似的情欲在Eddy体内炸了个遍。虽然体内的酒精还在起作用，但还是比想象中快不少，他感觉自己快出来了。  
“哈…停下，我要射了！”  
可是Brett却没松口。Eddy刹不住车了，瞬间大量的精液喷发而出，噢，这可太不妙了……  
不出Eddy所料，Brett马上就被白浊呛到了喉咙，持续不停的射精令他招架不来，急着退后。  
直到射精结束，Eddy几乎没法动作，他只能看着自己的精液一阵又一阵，挂满Brett小小的脸和薄薄的肩颈：发梢、眉毛和睫毛的黑色被糊成一团，高高的鼻尖、翘起的唇珠、下巴……一切都成了一块胡乱裱花的奶油蛋糕；下颌线白色滴落，于锁骨窝里汇合、满溢，又继续流淌成他身上的牛奶路。  
“呜……对不起。”欲望收束后第一时间，他就伸出手慌忙地擦拭着眼前这张被自己糟蹋得不像话的脸。但是Brett似乎没有在生气，他仰起头，一动不动地等Eddy帮自己清理。  
“这下地毯也变脏了。”  
“呜呜……对不起。”  
“下次一定要让你在里面射出来才行。”  
“……呜？”  
脸总算弄干净了，Brett托起下巴随即思考了起来，还要去买狼尺寸的套子。  
“狗狗，去洗澡了，拿好要洗的衣服。”  
Brett一把捡起地上的斗篷和裤子，塞到Eddy手里，没等Eddy反应，就扯着他的手腕往浴室去了。  
“地毯……还有这些乱七八糟的东西，回来我们再收拾，最重要的是先去送酒。”  
正巧这会儿墙边的大吊钟，响起了下午三点的报时声。


	3. 送酒去？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这章算是个补充，不看也行（

给Eddy吹干毛发，Brett开始翻箱倒柜找衣服，爸爸放在这儿的老头牛仔裤大约能给他当作五分裤穿，上衣就有点困难了……他仔细回忆了一下，最后在箱子最最底下，抽出来一件特别特别大的红灰拼色帽衫，没错就是这件。  
他自己随便套了身T恤长裤，打量已经把衣服穿好了的小狗，虽然对Eddy来说还是有点宽松，不过不至于大得太离谱。衣服是他小时候自己改的，他就根据来自己家作客的狼客人的体型，拼拼凑凑做出来了一件上衣，衣服中央正明晃晃地留着他歪歪扭扭的字迹—— “羊的狗”。  
Eddy低头数着衣服上的字，问Brett写着的是什么。  
“就写着Eddy。”他面不改色。然后随手拿起剪刀给裤子剪了个洞，留给Eddy的毛绒绒大尾巴。  
在门前坐下来穿鞋的时候，Brett趁着自己比Eddy更快穿好的空档，跑到他身旁，把脸埋到了Eddy灰扑扑大耳朵间软乎乎的头发里，现在狗狗有着跟他一样的味道了，好开心啊。  
“今天开始你就是我的狗狗了。”  
“可是……我还要问问我的爸爸妈妈姐姐。”  
“两个人一起的时候才是，这样也要问吗？”  
“如果我是你的狗狗的话，那我们两个人不就会一直在一起吗？”  
嗯……四目相望思考了一阵，暂时没有结论，不过没关系，Brett对自己很有信心。  
“你不记得我们很早以前就见过吗？”  
Eddy摇摇头。Brett也跟着摇摇头，这头狼的记忆就跟院子里的酒瓶一样，里面空落落的。

Brett牵着Eddy，一前一后快步走出森林，来到了村子另一头。去船长宅邸的路上，行人都对这个长着动物耳朵和尾巴的大个子投来看珍稀物种的目光，Eddy慌得连忙用大大的兜帽盖住自己的头，手还不安地扯着帽绳，可惜没了遮挡的尾巴还是暴露着他非人的身份。  
今天来得比较早，船长家里人还没有很多，巡逻队护林员都在，鸽王或许又不来了，不过最终大家的下场都会是变成醉鬼。船长亲切地迎接着小羊帽，但他对着小羊帽身边站着的狼露出了惊讶的神情。  
“噢，Eddy居然是你！好久不见！”  
“好久不见…？”Eddy不太记得船长是谁了，但是他身上有一点点让他熟悉的气息，或许是以前真的在哪见过。  
船长老忙了，打完招呼又像不停息的陀螺一样转到别处去了。Brett按照指引把酒和篮子里别的东西一起放好后，就准备开溜了，毕竟他不想在现场被人抓包以水充酒。出去之前他拦住抱着箱子急匆匆来回的巡逻队员，打了声招呼。  
“好好管管，别再让人扔垃圾到森林中央的屋子那了。”  
“屋子？那不是牛子神社？”  
“……你再说一遍什么神社？”  
这时护林员冲了过来：“没有，是误会了！”  
会好好做的！他们两人点头哈腰，目送他们的老板离开。

日落时分，船员们陆陆续续地来了，有些运气好的正巧赶上两人离去，进屋里之后马上支棱起白板，召集大伙热烈开会。  
船长笑眯眯地看着充满干劲的大家，心想虽然不知道他们都在干些什么，不过只要有动力，他们自己满足，那也就可以了。  
”让我们干杯！”  
“““干杯！！！”””

今晚又是一个美妙的、星星撒落的满月之夜。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺呀。


End file.
